1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a recessed channel transistor and to a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a recessed channel transistor used as a switching element of a semiconductor memory device, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices become highly integrated, width and pitch of patterns in the semiconductor devices may be reduced. For example, a gate width of a transistor, e.g., a recessed channel transistor, in a semiconductor device may be reduced according to a decreased design rule.
A conventional recessed channel transistor may have a recessed channel, so the channel may have a long effective length relative to a short gate width of the transistor. A channel-off leakage current in the recessed channel transistor may be reduced by heavily doping the recessed channel with impurities, while a junction leakage current in the recessed channel transistor may be reduced by minimizing impurities in the recessed channel. Since the channel-off leakage current and the junction leakage current may have a trade-off relation, it may be hard to manufacture a recessed channel transistor having improved electrical characteristics, i.e., reduced leakage of both channel-off current and junction current.